


We're Doing This Together

by thewiggins



Series: Femslash Drabbles [5]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/F, Kid Fic, Post-Episode: s07e22 Chosen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 02:37:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17541035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewiggins/pseuds/thewiggins
Summary: At the end of a long day, Willow and Tara reflect on their decision to have a child.





	We're Doing This Together

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the fanfic tropes cycle of Femslash 100. Trope in question: kid fic.
> 
> Set in a Post-Chosen AU.

"Honey?"

"Yes?"

I smile. Willow's expression is tired yet loving and as she lifts her hand toward my head and I lean in, anticipating her caress.

"You've got peanut butter in your hair."

My hand shoots to my head in dismay.

"Oh, goddess, you’re right."

"Well," she says, huffing in that endearing way of hers. "It has been quite a day, hasn't it?"

I look around our living room, scattered with toys that had been the object of intense attention before their sudden abandonment. Dishes are piled high in the kitchen and I don't even want to think about the laundry.

"Wow, huh? I mean I knew parenting could be tiring, but..."

She lets the sentence trail off, not needing to finish. This is a whole new level of exhaustion for both of us.

"Do you ever regret it? H-having kids I mean." I find myself asking.

"Oh yeah." She says with a little laugh. My heart sinks. "I mean, everyone does sometimes right? I used to be able to run off at a moment's notice to anywhere in the world, fighting evil. Now I've got this other life that's entirely dependent on me, on us."

She pauses for a moment. The look she gives me is so full of love that I think my heart might split trying to contain it.

"But it's also been an incredible adventure. Watching him grow, become more and more this distinct little person and realizing… we made this. We're doing this together.”


End file.
